1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel microorganism of the strain Pseudomonas putida which has an enhanced ability to degrade phenolics in industrial wastewater lagoons even at low temperature under aerobic conditions and to a process for treating wastewater to remove phenolics therefrom utilizing such microorganism strain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many producers and processing plants which use large amounts of water render this water unsuitable for reuse and undesirable for release into the biosphere due to the pollution problems which result when it is discharged untreated. Biological systems, such as aerated lagoons and activated sludge systems, are the generally accepted methods of processing these wastewaters prior to reuse or discharge to receiving bodies of water.
While biological processes occurring during such a biological treatment provide the ability, with most wastewaters, to produce effluent which has both low biological oxygen demand (BOD), low chemical oxygen demand (COD), and low total suspended solids (TSS), unfortunately, conventionally employed biological treatment systems depend on a temperature range favorable to biological activity. Available literature on biological treatment suggests that biological activity virtually ceases below about 80.degree. C. Large sums of money are required to heat lagoons in the winter months in many parts of the country to achieve lagoon temperatures at which biological activity can proceed.
Often, lagoon efficiency suffers due to concentration build up during winter months when microorganisms are less active. In some cases, because of reduced lagoon efficiency the rate of discharge of effluents into the lagoons must be decreased during winter months.
With increased concern as to minimization of the problems arising from pollution, biological processes are being employed in industry in an increasing amount, and a large amount of activity in research and development is occurring presently to develop new microbial strains capable of use in wastewater treatment industrially, municipally and domestically. Even with this increased activity in investigating and developing strains of microorganisms to solve particular waste removal problems, treatment at low temperatures still remains a problem.